The healer and the demon
by the girl who knew.nothing
Summary: Shay is a healer. One of the best, a certain evil hanyou wants her for his own personal gain, a certain lord of the west needs her for rin and he will do anything to get to her rated t romance humor but also drama


chapter 1

pairings:

sesshomaru,oc

sango,miroku

'thoughts'

_naraku speaking_

also I am pretty bad at grammar. If you see any mistakes please tell me and try to continue to read, thanks

(author):this is my very first story. so please be gentle but tips and criticizers are excepted.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the inu yasha charaters. they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi

chapter one:

"healer, healer I need your help",a woman with with red hair turns kind eyes on a child running towards her. "child? _what_ is the problem?",she said getting up,dusting her clothes. A basket of herbs in her arms. The young child grabbed her long sleeve pulling her :"please hurry its an emergency!", the child cried."what is wrong", the woman asked running with the girl. My sister, she was attacked by a demon the girl cried out. They ran through thick shrubs, pushing branches until they emerged in a clearing. "Sister",the girl yelled going to kneel next to a woman sprawled on the forest floor. The healer kneeled next to her. Blood leaked from a wound on the woman's shoulder. As the lady reached for it she couldn't help but feel like she had done something like this before. Shaking her head she pulled the black haired woman's clothes open to reveal blood soaked bandages. "...oh my... ",she breathed beginning to take in account what she would need. She turned to tell the little girl something but to her surprise she was no longer there. Cold hands wrapped around her wrist, alarmed she came face to face with piercing red eyes, staring right in to the face of the once unconscious woman. The healer gasped as she felt the woman's aura spike to demonic. 'the aura...no I hadn't felt it before' "foul demon unhand me" the woman demanded. Summoning all her spiritual powers she shocked the demon with her energy. Stunned the demon let go and hissed in pain. "foolish human", the demoness said as she quickly said something under her breath. A branch twisted from the ground attaching to the young healers ankle a sicking snapping noise was heard along with a pained scream. "Now please be quiet", the woman heard faintly as the world closed to darkness. "hum naraku for once gave me something useful", the demon said grinning. Picking up the red head with ease she called behind her "hurry up kanna we must get back before pesky humans come to investigate". A girl with snowy hair and blank eyes followed the demon who pulled a feather from her hair in a blink of an eye they were gone. The bowl of freshly picked herbs lay in the forest clearing.

healers p.o.v

drip drip drip drip

'what is that noise?' 'ahh my ankle, it hurts but why cant i open my eyes' panick filled the girl as she tried to sream but no sound escaped her lips. 'my voice as well? this is some kind of spell'

'i need to try to stand'

She forced herself on her good foot but she couldn't find her balance on a act of instinct she tried to steady herself puting pressure on her broken ankel. she open her mouth in a silent scream as she crashed against the floor.

'damn it! i cant give up'

again she pushed herself up wards and again she fell in agonizing pain

out of the darkness a voice entered her head _enough..pet I don't need you more damaged_. an aura so strong and evil filled her very soul she open her mouth as into make a chcking noise but no sound was made. 'what the hell is this? so...evil..it almost hurts, who the hell is this'

_ha ha ha you' ll know who I am soon enough once I make you part of me_

this words chilled her to the bone causing all the hair to stand up on her arms. 'how did he-did he read my mind?'

_ahh yes my pet, I'm the only one that can hear you, everything is mine_

'NO NO NO IM NOT YOURS AND NEVER WILL BE...LET ME GO YOU STUPID DEMON'

she got up charging to where she heard the voice only to be forcefully brought back. She slammed head and back in to the wall behind her, knocking her breathe out. Barely catching the words _defy me again and youll watch your dear villagers die one by one. T_hen once again she was brought into unconsciousness.

so that was the first chapter If anyone reads and likes it ill try and update and continue

until then, good bye

the girl who knew...nothing


End file.
